Twisted Vengeance
by penelo14
Summary: Seth doesn't take losing lightly, especially when the victor is The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose. He comes up with a plan, one that will change everything and show that he's the man in charge.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any characters in the story, they are owned by WWE. Please enjoy:)

* * *

 _August 17_ _th_ _2014: Summerslam_

Dean paced back and forth in the gorilla position as he waited for his music to hit. In less then ten minutes, he was going to get his revenge on that scumbag Seth Rollins. He planned on beating him until there was nothing left, nothing for the Authority to hold onto. He was about to stop Seth's 'evolution' and prevent his future to come to fruition. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize someone joined him until he collided with a body. He heard laughter coming from the unknown person, sounding familiar, too familiar,

"You alright there Ambrose?"

He looked up, seeing the smiling face of Roman Reigns, the only true ally he has left, only brother really.

"Just…thinking 'bout the match."

The Samoan laughed, "Give him hell man. Save something for me okay? I want a piece of him too for that betrayal."

The Ohioan chuckled, "Will try."

"Maybe it was a bad idea making you fight him first."

"Shut up!" Dean shouted, playfully shoving his brother in the arm.

Roman was about to retort, but was cut off when Dean's music started.

"I'll be on the lookout for shenanigans okay?"

"You sure Ro? I mean, you have a match later on-"

"Don't worry about me. Orton's not difficult. I want to make sure that weasel doesn't pull a fast one on you."

Dean nodded and headed for the curtain.

"Dean!"

Dean turned to look back at his brother.

"Make him pay."

Dean smirked, "Don't need to tell me twice."

* * *

This wasn't a match, it was an all-out brawl. The two were all over the place, from the outside of the ring to fighting within the crowd. Despite there being other wrestlers out there, whose jobs were to keep the two of them IN the ring, they managed to get around them. The ending moments seemed to be a blur to Dean. He hit Rollins with a Curb Stomp, his own finisher, and went for the pin.

One

Two

Before three, he felt someone grab his leg and pulled him off of Seth. Uncle fucking Kane. Goldust got in the ring, right at Kane's face and started yelling. Kane slapped him, which caused all the others to jump in the ring and start throwing punches at each other. He heard Kane screaming them all to leave, getting fed up they were not listening.

 _A lumberjack match with no lumberjacks. Makes perfect sense._

As he staggered to his feet, he noticed Erick Rowan charging at him. Guess his brother didn't give him a warning. Don't mess with Dean, unless you want to get hurt. Dean was quick to clothesline him out of the ring. He started to turn, but stopped. He noticed Seth holding that shiny golden case.

 _That fucking little weasel._

Dean barely dodged and kicked Seth in the midsection as he turned, causing the case to fall out of his hands. Dean quickly grabbed him, performing Dirty Deeds onto the case and went for the pin.

One

Two

Three

Wait…no Uncle Kane saving his nephew? He just won? The music and the crowd cheering incredibly loud went mute in Dean's ears. He was still in shock. He just won. He beat Seth Rollins, the man that destroyed the Shield. As the ref helped him up and raised his hand, he glanced around, looking for Uncle Kane. He smiled when he saw his brother standing over the man in question.

 _Probably knocked him out to prevent another involvement._

Roman turned to face him and smirked, rushing in the ring and embraced his brother.

"You did it Uce." he whispered in Dean's ear. "You did it."

"Yeah… Thanks man."

Roman pulled away and raised Dean hand in victory, smiling brightly. He pulled Dean out of the ring and up the ramp. Once on the stage, Roman turned him towards the crowd and raised his hand again.

"Nice try Scumbag!" Dean shouted, both he and Roman laughing at Seth's anger-filled face.

* * *

"That scumbag finally got what he deserved."

Roman laughed at his brother's rambling, watching him plop onto the bench in the locker room, messing with his wrist tape. They watched the show from there, waiting for Roman's match with Orton later on.

"Yes he did. Thanks for leaving some of him for me." Roman laughed.

"Well, I was going to pound him into oblivion, but I figured you need retribution too."

"Damn right I do." Roman laughed.

* * *

"That was bullshit!" Seth yelled once he entered his locker room. He threw the briefcase against the wall, his screams of frustration overshadowing the sound of the metal hitting the wall.

"That fucking nutcase! How did that lunatic beat me?! I'm the goddamn future! I'm better than him!"

He started pacing the room, pulling at his two-toned hair. "Bastard thinks he's one-upped me. He'll pay, he'll pay dearly."

"Seth! You alright? Can I come in?"

Kane's voice and knocks stopped Seth's train of thought.

"Yeah, come in."

Kane slowly entered the room, closing the door behind him. "You really should see a trainer. Make sure nothing's wrong."

"I'm fine." Seth grumbled back. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all clear for tomorrow night. Will take more than a spear to take me off a show." he grinned. "Sorry for not getting to you in time."

"Don't worry, not your fault. It's mine for not recovering quickly."

"You taking blame? Doesn't sound like you."

"Hey, I may be cocky and claim to be the best, but I know when to accept when something's my fault. I can man up."

Kane chuckled, "That you can. But yeah, I would get checked to be sure. Hunter and Steph will drag you if you don't go."

Seth chuckled himself, "Maybe I'll go. Don't want to upset them. I just need some time alone for a while more."

"That's fine. Want me to leave in the meantime?"

Seth pondered for a moment. He did want to be alone, but…an idea was starting to form. One that will make Dean's life a living hell.

"Actually…" he grinned, "…can you stay? I…need your help with something…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Raw, August 18_ _th_ _2014_

Seth stromed into the Authority's office before Raw started. He was still fuming from last night's events. He had a plan; he would get revenge on that Lunatic Ambrose.

"I want a rematch."

Hunter was taken aback by the sudden demand. "…No 'hello'? No greeting at all? Just straight to the point?"

Seth was about to apologize and explain, but Stephanie cut him off, "It's alright. Kane explained your mood. It's our fault for not expecting the anger to still be present. That was one hell of a match."

"A match I should have won."

"Correct, but thanks to Roman Reigns, it didn't happen."

"So, is it possible for me to get my rematch?"

"Of course. We can even have the WWE Universe pick the match type. Kane will be out there as well, no matter the match type. That fucking Lunatic's not coming out of this intact."

Seth nodded, wanting to question having the WWE Universe pick the stipulation, but bit his tongue. Usually when they did this, there's always shenanigans, the match always goes array. He thanked them and left the office. He grinned, part one's complete. Onto part two.

* * *

Dean and Roman were in their locker room, getting ready for the show. Roman was in a six-man tag while Dean didn't really know what he was doing. He was just told he has a match, but no other details past that. Who was he fighting? Would it be Uncle Kane? Randy Orton? Both of them in a handicap? Before he could ask Roman if he's heard anything, there was a knock on their door.

"It's open!" Roman called.

"Are the two of you decent? Don't want to walk in on anything." the voice laughed.

Dean recognized the voice. Thick British accent, feminine sounding. "Get your ass in here Paige!"

Paige giggled and entered the room, already in her ring gear and the Divas championship draped over her shoulder.

"Hey boys." she greeted.

"Hey you." Roman smiled. "Congrats on winning the title last night."

"Yeah, good job. Awesome match."

"Thanks. And congrats on you two for your wins. Oh Dean, found some information about what's going on for you tonight."

"Alright." Dean said excitedly, clapping his hands. "So what's the scoop?"

"Overheard Hunter, Steph and Seth talking. He wants a rematch tonight."

Dean grinned. The fucker didn't waste any time did he?

"He whine to mommy and daddy?"

She laughed, "More or less yeah. But the match type will be determined by the fans in an app vote."

Roman started to worry, "Those matches don't usually end well."

"Don't worry Rome." Dean reassured. "I'll kick his ass again no problem."

"But any time there's an app vote for a match, it never goes well. Something always happens."

"Rome…"

The Samoan walked over and pulled Dean in an embrace. "…Be careful, okay? Who knows what the Authority's planning with this."

"Guard's always up."

* * *

It ended up being a Falls Count Anywhere match, but whichever option didn't matter to Dean. He just wanted to beat the weasel again, the stipulation means nothing. And being allowed to use weapons only sweetened the deal. Chairs, kendo sticks, tables, whatever he could find. Both of them were beating crap out of each other, just like the night before. Towards the final moments of the match, Dean powerbombed Seth through a table off the corner of the ring. He desperately crawled towards him, trying to get another victory.

One

Two

…But at the very last second, Uncle fucking Kane grabs his ankle and yanks him to the outside. Punches are thrown left and right between the two, until Kane pushes him into the ring post shoulder first. Dean groaned in pain, holding the aching shoulder as he fell to the ground. Kane grabs him by his hair and rolls him in the ring.

Seth was already on his feet once Dean was back in and processed to attack him, favoring the hurt shoulder. Kane slid a chair in, a smirk on Seth's face as he grabbed the weapon and began pummeling away. Dean's cries of agony spurred Seth on more, each hit harder than the last. Once he felt he did enough, he threw the chair to the side.

Kane got in the ring then, a pair of cuffs in his hands. Seth smirked, holding Dean's hands behind his back as Kane cuffed him. Plan was coming together so nicely. As Kane hoisted Dean over his shoulder, Reigns' theme started to play.

 _Fuck!_

Seth didn't miss the smile that appeared on Dean's face.

 _Sorry, but Superman's not saving you this time!_

* * *

Roman Reigns bolted down the ramp. He couldn't stand by any longer. Watching Dean get pummeled angered him. He had to do something, had to help his brother, had to save him. He charged right at Kane, spearing him to the mat, causing him to drop Dean. Logic would have told him to just grab Dean and run, but anger clouded him. He wanted to make them pay for hurting his brother.

He began wildly punching Kane's face, everything burning with rage. He was unaware of Seth's whereabouts until he felt a kick to his back, starting the two-on-one assault. He soon overpowered them and started his attack on Seth, until he noticed more people joining the fray. Miz, Cesaro, Tyson Kidd, Rusev, among others piled in and went after him. He hated the numbers game when it was against him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Seth and Kane walking up the ramp, Dean thrown over Kane's shoulder again, barely able to fight back. Roman called out to him, pushing people aside to try to get to his brother. But someone, probably Rusev, German Suplexed him back to the center of the ring, and the attackers continued on. He had to escape, had to get to Dean before anything worse happened to him.

Cena's theme blasted through the speakers and out he came with an army behind him. He saw Ziggler, Sheamus and the Usos among them. He could have sworn Paige and AJ Lee were in there as well, he did see Paige's black hair and AJ's tall Converse sneakers.

Dolph got him out of the ring, "Follow them, we got it covered here. They're heading for the parking lot. Go!"

Roman nodded and bolted as fast as his battered body would go. They weren't thinking of leaving with Dean were they? His question was answered when he saw Kane uncaringly tossing Dean in the trunk of a car. He charged forward, not caring about his wellbeing, only about getting Dean to safety. His fists connected with Kane's back as soon as Seth closed the trunk. He could hear Dean calling for him, the car jerking around, a sign of Dean trying to somehow escape. He was starting to lose when some backup came at the hands of Dolph and John.

The three subdued the two Authority goons, John taking the keys to open the trunk. Dean was on his knees, apparently trying to open the lid with his head with what little strength he had. As Roman moved to pick his brother up, he felt a sharp pain in his back. Another followed, and more followed that until he was yanked away from Dean, seeing Randy Orton shove Dean back down and slam the lid closed.

Roman tried getting back up, but those shots made him weak. He noticed Kane and Seth recovering and joining the fray once more. He saw them attacking John while Randy and Dolph brawled. So if they were doing that, who's attacking him?

He managed a kick to the attacker's legs, pausing the chair assault and staggered to his feet. When he looked at the person, he smirked. It was none other than the Game himself.

"So…the King's off his throne once more."

Hunter didn't comment, instead charging with the chair in hand. Roman dodged and hit him in the gut, causing him to double over. He went for another hit, but someone grabbed his hair and pulled him back. Kane revealed himself, capturing Roman's throat in a tight grip. He dragged him over to the car Dean's trapped in, taking notice of John and Dolph down for the count. Seth is yelling at him, but he couldn't make out the words. He was more concerned with the lack of oxygen he was getting and Dean's voice and movements within the trunk. Then before he knew it, he was chokeslamed onto the lid of the trunk. He could hear Dean screaming his name and the car jerking more frantically. He heard Seth telling Kane something and saw the two getting in the car. He tried crawling towards them, but Hunter and Randy each took an arm and held him up, forcing him to watch the car disappear. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness…

…was Dean's frightened calls of his name.


	3. Chapter 3

_*Flashback: After Raw of June 2_ _nd_ _2014*_

 _Roman looked over at Dean as he drove them to the hotel. It was silent, not a sound but the car motor. Dean just…looked…broken. Like a part of him was ripped away. Seth's betrayal hit him hard, hit Roman hard as well, but Dean took the worst of it._

 _People never stayed long in Dean's life to begin with. Roman remembered clear as day the time Dean revealed his past to him and Seth. How he never knew his father and his mother barely cared for him. He had only one close friend, Sami. They were always together, until Dean got called to the WWE, being forced to leave Sami behind in the indies._

 _Roman and Seth both during the Shield's run showed to Dean that there are people that care for him, that don't give him one look and scrunch their nose at him. Over the about two year run, they had a brotherhood, referring and caring for each other as such. It was a joy seeing Dean laughing and smiling with them and not thinking he was out of place._

 _As Roman thinks back to all those memories, was Seth lying to them this whole time? Was he merely using them to get to the top, then once he got recognized by a Legend in the company he tossed them away? Did he not truly care about them? …Was he lying to Dean and using his weaknesses against him?_

 _Once he parked the car in the hotel parking lot, Dean was out of the car. Bags in tow, they headed for their room in silence. Roman was even more worried. Dean's never this quiet. Usually, he would talk up a storm about anything and everything._

 _Once they reached their room and entered, Roman told him he was heading for a shower. Dean only nodded and plopped his bag on one of the beds. Roman sighed, setting his bag on the other bed, gathering his shower things and a set of clothes to change then headed to the bathroom. He didn't close it fully, in case Dean needed something, or maybe he thought it would show that he's not also closing Dean out. He tried being quick, not wanting Dean alone for too long._

 _Just as he turned the water off, there was a loud crash, followed by a cry in anguish. Roman quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, not caring about how wet his was, and rushed out of the bathroom. The sight before him was something he never wanted to see again._

 _Dean stood in the middle of the room, tense shoulders and loud pants filling the space. His suitcase open and the contents scattered, some shirts ripped to shreds. One of the bedside lamps lay broken in front of the dirty blonde, bulb and all. Dean, not noticing Roman, walked over to the other bedside table for the other lamp. Roman quickly rushed forward and wrapped the Ohioan in his arms, tightening when he started squirming._

" _Let me go!"_

 _Roman said nothing, only moving to sit on the floor, his head resting on Dean's back as he tightened his hold a little more._

" _Le me go Roman!"_

 _Roman again didn't respond, merely bringing Dean's body even closer to his own. Soon, the fighting seemed to slow down and Dean's behavior changed. He could hear shaky breaths from the other man, causing him to rub his belly for comfort. His own breath hitched when Dean took hold of his hand, pressing it closer and holding it tightly. A noise then left Dean's mouth, a noise Roman never thought he would hear again. The noise was there when Dean had nightmares from time to time, but he didn't think he would hear those choked sobs once more._

" _Dean.."_

"..Dean.."

"Roman? It's John, you with us?"

Roman slowly opened his eyes and looked over at the source of the voice. John leaned against the wall near a door, eyes full of concern. He sat up with a groan, realizing he was in the medics' room. Dolph lay in a table nearby, still out of it.

His mind tried to remember what happened. All he seems to recall was rushing to the parking lot to save Dean.

Dean…

He failed, he fucking failed his brother. He promised him over and over that he would protect him, that he would never abandon him, that he could trust him. Tonight, he couldn't fulfill that promise. He couldn't get him away from Kane and Seth, couldn't protect him from the Authority.

"Godamnit." he groaned, holding the side of his head. "Damnit damnit damnit."

"You okay Roman?" John asked.

"No. Feel like shit." Roman spat. "What do you think?"

John merely shrugged his shoulders, unfazed by Roman's angry response. "Nothing less."

Roman instantly regretted lashing out and tried to apologize, but as soon as he opened his mouth, John shook his head.

"No need to apologize, it's alright."

Roman sighed, "I just…I couldn't get to him. I broke my promise to him.."

"Promise?"

"That I would keep him safe. That I wouldn't turn my back on him like Seth did. That he could trust me." He sighed, "To bad I failed at all of those things."

"You didn't fail Roman. You tried your best getting around the Authority and saving him."

"But I couldn't get him away from them. Who knows where Kane and Seth are taking him."

"We'll just have to force the answers out of them. They won't get away with this."

"And it's their fault Roman, not yours."

Both men turned to see Dolph sitting up, holding his neck.

"Still though I-"

"You nothing man. It was the godamn numbers game. They'll pay for this." he growled.

"I promise you, we'll find Dean." John assured. "I'm sure everyone else not connected to the Authority will help."

Roman looked back and forth at them, "You want to help?"

"Of course." John smiled. "As much as the Shield has created many enemies in their run, you and Dean have grown to be liked in the locker room. They talk about wanting a chance to work with you two. They also talked about how much they wanted Dean to pummel Seth into oblivion and were so happy he won Sunday."

"I was one of them." Dolph piped in. "So stoked Dean won, but with what happened just now, it angers me. They're risking the health and well being of someone just to prove a point. That's going too far. I want to help as well. Don't worry, Dean's going to be fine."

 _I hope_ Roman thought. _I hope you're alright brother. Just hang in there, we're coming for you_

"Where should we start?"


	4. Chapter 4

To say Roman was scared was an understatement.

It's been a week since Dean's kidnapping and there hasn't been any news on him. Roman, Dolph and John have tried asking the rest of the roster, but no one has any clue. Most are really worried about the Lunatic Fringe, agreeing what happened was too extreme. Fans took it upon themselves to try getting information, tweeting Seth and Kane about Dean's whereabouts. Seth replied to only one, and with only one word:

Gone

This caused many emotions to the Samoan. He felt angry for what happened to Dean, felt sad for not being able to save him, felt confused that so many people were willing to help him, and scared for the unknown.

Roman was currently in the hotel gym, trying to do his workout before the show tonight. But all his thoughts were about his brother.

 _Is he alright?_

 _Is he injured?_

 _Is he safe?_

 _Is he dead?_

Roman shook his head. No, none of that. He can't think like that. Dean's not dead, he couldn't be. He's fought all his life, this is just another battle. But…was it the last?

"Roman!"

Roman jumped when he heard his name being called. He looked over as he set his weights down, seeing Dolph coming up to him.

"Hey, is something up?"

The bleach blonde frowned, "Not really. We still can't get anything. Even the fans are getting mad."

"I really hope he's alright.."

"He is. I know so. He might just be hiding out and waiting for the right moment to strike as well as tending to any pain he has. I'm sure he's fine."

Roman wanted to believe that, wanted so badly to know that his brother was fine and just plotting in secrecy. But there's still that doubt, that maybe…Seth's claims are true indeed, that Dean's gone forever and not coming back. Hopefully, Seth will answer questions tonight.

* * *

 **Raw: August 25** **th** **2014**

Seth did not answer a fucking thing.

He and Kane came out about a third into the show, giving a eulogy for Dean. Roman was furious. Seth saying over and over how he ended the Shield, how he showed Dean whose boss despite losing at Summerslam. He put Dean in his place.

Before he could say anymore, an unexpected theme blasted through the speakers. Everyone; wrestlers, fans, and commentators alike, were confused and shocked to see Paige skip down the ramp, her new Divas championship around her waist, mic in one hand and a large, cloth covered object under her other arm.

Roman studied it, trying to figure out what it is and why she has it.

She entered the ring, smirking at the confused faces of Seth and Kane. She looked at the picture they used for the segment, shaking her head at it. She raised the mic to her lips and started talking.

"Couldn't you have used a better picture of him?" she started. "I mean, I know you hate the man, but you could have done _some_ justice."

She quickly removed the picture from the stand and tossed it out of the ring. She took her object and set it on the stand, removing the cloth that hid what it was. What it showed is a picture of Dean from the Shield documentary, him shirtless in the desert. The squeals and cheers made Roman chuckle.

"See? All better." she sang with a smile.

"Is that the only reason you came out here? To change the damn picture?!" Seth yelped like a puppy.

She chuckled, shaking her head, "Partly, but there's a bigger reason."

She walked up to him, standing nose to nose with him. After a few moments, she slapped him across the face. His head whipped to the side, his body staggering back slightly.

"The hell?!" Seth snapped, holding his cheek and glaring at her.

"You're a heartless ass you know that?!"

Seth looked at her innocently, "What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean! You little stunt last week. You went too far. Why did you do that to him?!"

Seth laughs, "Really? _I_ went too far? I did what I had to. I put him where he belongs."

"Beating him senseless, handcuffing him, throwing him in the trunk of a car and speeding off is not too far? That's perfectly sane to you? Is that what the Authority condones nowadays?"

"Quit it with your judging. You would have done the same thing."

"What are you talking about you little shit?!"

"I'm talking about the fact that you would do the same thing to your 'Friendenemy' AJ Lee."

Paige growled at that, "I would never do that to her."

"Let's say you two and a third Diva, let's say Tamina, formed a group." he continued, ignoring her statement. "You three wreck havoc in the Divas Division, beating the likes of the Bella Twins, Natalya and Alicia Fox. You three are unstoppable for about two years. Then, you realize you can't do much more as a group. Groups only last for so long. So you turn on the other two, wanting to be your own person. They want revenge of course, so they make it their goal to get you back for what you did. You have a match with AJ; her craziness matches Ambrose's to be honest and would be most likely to get first dibs. And by some miracle and with help from Tamina, she wins. You're mad, that was your moment to shine, your moment to prove that you didn't need them, that they were nothing but dead weight. So the next night, you get a rematch with her, but your plan is to show her who runs the place, that it was a fluke win. So you pummel her with any weapon within reach: chairs, a table, the steel steps, kendo sticks, anything. Then because you fear she'll ruin the rest of your career, you handcuff her and drag her to your car, throw her-"

He didn't get a chance to finish before Paige tackled him to the ground and punched wildly at his face.

"You bastard!" she screamed.

Kane rushed over and pulled Paige off of Mr. Money in the Bank, holding her tightly against his chest. She struggled to get free, kicking wildly since her arms were restrained.

Seth staggered over and took her jaw in his hand, laughing at her glare and failed attempts of getting free. Before he could open his mouth to insult her, Roman bolted down the ramp and speared Seth, brawling with him on the floor. Kane let Paige go to help Seth, but she stopped him, turning him around and punched him in the face.

The two eventually cleared the ring, Roman taking the mic that was on the floor.

"WHERE IS HE YOU BASTARD?! WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!"

Seth merely smirked, walking with Kane back up the ramp. Roman was about to chase, but Paige shook her head, saying it might do more harm than good. He waited for the signal for him and Paige to head back up themselves.

* * *

Paige followed him to his locker room, knowing Roman had questions for her and she figured it's only fair for him to get them answered. It's not too often for a woman to intervene like that in male segments. Actually, there haven't been any in recent memory.

"You doing okay there big man?"

He turns to her and nods, "So, I gotta ask, why did you come out tonight?"

She sighs, "Well, what he did last week was despicable. Everyone back here agrees, but no one else has the balls to do anything. I wasn't afraid; I want to beat the everlasting crap out of him for what he did."

He laughs, "I think everyone else wants to beat him up as well."

"Well, they have to get in line. And besides, I've always wanted to be in a feud with him. Now with you and Dean not protecting him anymore, and with this opportunity, I can swoop in and start shit."

"But he's got the backing of the Authority."

"So? I'm not scared of a worm and Uncle Kane. What're Mommy and Daddy going to do? Strip me of my title? Suspend me? They can't risk that with the amount of girls we have."

"I just don't want you to risk anything to help me. Dolph and John are already risking things for me, I don't want more people involved."

"Rome…" she sighs. "We want to help you. I think we're aware of the consequences, and we don't care. Don't push people away, cause we ain't leaving."

He laughed, "Thanks, means a lot."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Paige opened it to reveal a stage hand.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, the Authority sent me to inform you two that you're both in a tag match against Seth and Kane."

"Both of us?" Roman asked, confused and a little stunned.

"Yes. Seth was furious with Paige's actions and wanted her in the match, not settling for her being a manager."

"Interesting." Paige started, smiling. "And I suppose there's a catch to this?"

"All they said was that if Roman manages to pin Seth for the victory, then he'll reveal what happened to Dean Ambrose."


	5. Chapter 5

Just a note, I realized as I wrote this that I don't really know how to write a wrestling match lol. I did my best though and wanted to say thanks to ringaroundtherollins and AmbreignsAmbassader for helping me with the fight. Hope you all enjoy:)

* * *

' _You better stay true to your promise'_ Roman thought as he waited for his music to hit. Although with Seth, he knew he wouldn't. He would just have to win, forcing him to reveal everything. This was a chance to know where Dean is, and he's not about to lose this opportunity.

He soon heard his queue to move, pulling him from his thoughts. He started his decent toward the ring, hoping everything works out. He stood in the ring, waiting as Paige's music hit and she skipped down the ramp, her Diva's championship secured around her shoulder.

He was still concerned with her involvement, and her crossing the boundary. He's seen her in action plenty of times, and knows her ability, but…will she be able to handle this?

Kane was next, followed by Seth. Roman growled, he wanted to rip that stupid cocky smile off his face. He'll pin him and get answers.

He noticed Paige getting ready to pounce, and once Seth was in the ring, she bolted. She tackled him to the ground and threw punches wildly. Roman shrugged and charged at The Director of Operations, each trading blows until Roman got him out of the ring. He turns just in time to see Paige clothesline Seth to the outside. Paige let out her signature scream, causing Roman to chuckle as Seth and Kane regroup.

Roman and Paige get in their corner, Roman telling her he'll start, knowing full well Seth's not starting and didn't want her in there with Kane.

The bell rang, the battle…was one.

Roman was quick to lunge at Kane, engaging in an elbow tie up before taking him down in a headlock. Kane was quick to reverse it and slam Roman to the mat. He groaned as Kane grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up, running him into his team's corner. He kicked at his midsection for a bit before tagging in the weasel. Seth continued the stomping before pulling Roman to the center of the ring for a pin. Roman kicked out before the count of one.

Seth growled and put Roman in a headlock of his own. Roman could hear Paige calling for him, yelling to fight back. Roman did just that, standing and jabbing his elbow into Seth's midsection to get him off. Once free, he punched and kicked him before sending him to the ropes and performed a Samoan Drop off the rebound. He pinned him, but Seth kicked out before a count was made. Seth ninja kicks him to the side of the head, then rolls to his corner to tag in Kane.

As Kane made his way over to him, Roman quickly performed a jumping clothesline, sending him to the mat. As Kane crawled towards the ropes, Roman exited the ring and ran over to perform a running apron dropkick. He gets back in and signals for a Superman Punch, but Seth starts distracting him, allowing for Kane to boot him in the face. Kane grabs Roman by his throat for a Chokeslam, but Roman gets out of the hold and gets the Superman Punch in, falling on his stomach afterwards. He could hear Paige screaming for him now, extending her hand, begging to get in the match.

"Come on Rome!"

Kane recovered and tried grabbing him, but Roman swung at him. Hit after hit, creating some distance. He finally managed to get to his corner, tagging in the 'Anti-Diva'.

She charged right at Seth, who tagged back in. Clothesline after clothesline, she drove him to the canvas. She kicks him in the face, he then scrambles to a corner. She was quick to follow, driving his head into her knee repeatedly. She tossed him to the center and went for a pin.

One

Two

Kick out

Paige grabbed his legs, setting him up for the PTO. She crossed his legs over her own and turned his body over. She hooked his arms and pulled up. It felt good to hear him screaming. Moments later, she felt a hand in her hair, yanking her to her feet and away from Seth.

Fucking Kane.

Roman made the save with another Superman Punch. With a clothesline, both men ended up on the outside. Paige made her way over to Seth, who played possum and rolled her up for a quick one count. He stood to deliver a swift kick to her jaw.

One

Two

Kick out

The ref started the ten count, both competitors struggling to stand. Roman and Kane eventually got back to their corners, motioning for a tag back in the match.

Both were on their knees by the count of seven. Paige crawled to her corner and successfully tagged in the Big Dog. He charged at the barely standing Rollins.

Clothesline one

Clothesline two

Roman was a machine, his body on autopilot. He got Seth at a corner, hitting him with more clothesline shots. After nine, he backed up slightly, then slapped him. As Seth was recovering, Roman set up for yet another Superman Punch. He noticed Kane getting up on the apron; he was quick to strike him. He hit Seth with another and followed it up with a Spear.

One

Two

Suddenly, he feels a sharp pain in his back. He rolls off of Seth and sees the source.

Uncle Kane with the Money in the Bank case.

He hears the bell, signaling the end of the match via DQ. The realization hits him, he didn't pin Seth, meaning he won't tell anything about Dean.

Again and again Kane swings the case, each hit being more painful than the one before it. Roman yelled out in pain, curling into a ball to try and defend himself as much as his last bit of strength would allow. Before he knew it, he hears 'Let's Light it Up' play. He then sees a small body hitting Kane with a chair.

 _AJ too?!_

She swung at Seth, but he quickly escaped, grabbing Kane by the leg and dragging him out of the ring. The former Divas champion pointed the chair right at Seth, glaring at him. Seth's only response was a laugh as he held up the case.

Now how will Roman get any answers?


	6. Chapter 6

I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing the story. It makes my day to read your thoughts about the story:) I hope you guys continue to enjoy this ride.

* * *

Roman sighed as he checked his phone for maybe the fourth or fifth time, no new messages or calls. Another week gone by and there has been no new information about Dean. Everyone is frustrated, not knowing what else to do. The Authority's lips are sealed tight and no one else has anything.

He was currently in catering, getting something to eat before the show. His mind wondered to Dean once more. Was he alright? Was he just hiding out until it was time to make his move? Or…was he truly gone and the moment before Randy swung a chair at him and shoved Dean back in the trunk was their last together?

And Dean's panicked calls of his name would be the very last thing he heard.

"You look like a kicked puppy."

Roman looked up to see Chris Jericho taking a seat next to him with a concerned look on his face.

"Kind of feel like it to be honest."

"I've seen what's been going on lately. Still no sign?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. The Authority's been really tight lipped on the whole thing and I can't reach Dean at all. All he has on him is his wrestling gear. Just wish I had something to go on, some kind of indication that he's safe."

"I'm worried too. Think the rest of the locker room is as well. This is someone's very life and Seth is risking that with this little revenge plot. Listen, I have a 'Highlight Reel' segment tonight, I'll call them out and try getting them to confess."

Roman was about to argue with him, but stopped himself. There's still the big chance that won't say anything, but at this point, it's worth a shot. And they might answer Chris.

"I wish you luck man." he replied with a smile. "If they try anything, I got your back."

"Thanks man." Chris smiled. "Hey, do you know why Paige and AJ Lee are getting involved in this?"

Roman chuckled, "Not everyday you have two girls ready to jump in there with the dudes." He paused to take a bite of his food before continuing. "To be honest, I'm not too sure. Paige has said she wanted to feud with Seth for a while and since the Shield is no more, she can start something with him. That and she's pissed at what he did to Dean."

"And AJ?"

"Don't know, haven't spoken to her. By the time I got out of the medics and went looking for her, she already left the building. Haven't been given another chance to try talking to her since."

"Hmm, the plot thickens." Chris laughed.

Roman chuckled himself, but it faded quickly, "Hope Dean's alright though. What if he's dead in a ditch somewhere?"

"He's not Rome. We'll find him."

Both turned to see Dolph joining them at the table.

"Stop thinking negative. I'm sure if Dean was in a ditch, he'll find a way out. Dean's safe, probably just waiting out for a bit, plotting his revenge."

Roman sighed, _Please let Dolph be right._

* * *

 **Raw: September 1, 2014**

Roman wasn't surprised when Rollins, Kane and Hunter joined Orton when Chris called him out. Surprised Stephanie and Nikki didn't tag along. Weren't they part of the Authority? Not like they would answer anything anyway, Nikki probably knows nothing and Steph is just as tight lipped as the others.

He tuned out most of the playful insults Hunter and Chris were throwing at each other. Albeit funny, that's not what he wanted to hear right now. All he cared about was Dean. But before Chris could ask anything about him, Hunter dropped the bombshell that he was looking for a new number one contender for Brock Lesnar's title.

Wait what?

John has a rematch clause; you can't just take that away from him. And by the way, a wrestler is fucking MISSING! Shouldn't you be more concerned with that rather than finding a new contender when the former champion STILL HAS A REMATCH CLAUSE!?

And of course, Randy and Kane are quick to throw their names into the ring, each making a claim why it should be them. Roman chuckled when Chris cut each of them up.

"You two?" he laughs. "First of all, Kane, what makes you think you are in any position for this? You beat up Dolph at Money in the Bank to allow your spoiled nephew to win the case. Whoopie Doo!" He illustrated with twirling his finger around. "But…you did fail him at Summerslam, when Roman Reigns socked you and allowed Dean Ambrose to win."

The crowd cheered with the mention of himself and Dean.

They even started a 'Where's Ambrose?' chants until Seth shushed them.

 _They haven't given up hope._

"Anyway," Chris continued. "Randy Randy Randy. Yes, your rematch clause wasn't used from when you lost it at Wrestlemania, but do you think you're in any condition to fight?"

Randy looked perplexed, looking at his body. "I seem to be healthy."

"I mean mentally. This isn't Daniel Bryan you would be fighting, its Brock fucking Lesnar." He then smirked, "Besides, I seem to recall you losing to a certain Samoan warrior at Summerslam. Someone by the name of…Roman Reigns."

Randy scowled, "He's nothing."

"If he's nothing, then what happened that night? You should have been able to beat him easily correct?"

"Lucky fluke."

"I've got a reason for you." Seth interrupted.

"And that would be?" Chris asked.

"On top of holding the Money in the Bank briefcase, I took out Ambrose two weeks ago." He stopped to let the fans boo him before continuing. "Think I've proven I'm more than capable."

"Maybe not." Chris started.

"What?!"

"First, he beat you at Summerslam, not the other way around." he smirked, pausing to let the crowd chant loudly for Dean.

Once it died down, he continued, "Second, Dean is smaller than Brock, no offense to him. Sure you took him out, but does that really quantify you? Brock's bigger, stronger and has better speed for a man his build. But enough about that, let's go back to Dean Ambrose for a moment."

The crowd started the 'Where's Ambrose' chants once more.

"How many times do I have to answer that?!" Seth shouted over the crowd. "Ambrose is never coming back! He's gone! You better get used to him not being here!"

"Really? You did all of that because he beat you?"

"That was a fluke. He's no match for me."

"Says the man who lost to him."

"Enough!" Hunter intervened. "Enough of this."

Chris sighed, "Fine."

Seth merely grinned.

"Anyway, back to the number one contendership-"

"Are you not the least bit concerned with this? Then again, you helped-"

"I said ENOUGH." Hunter scolded. "As I was saying,"

Cena's music interrupted the Game's sentence. John made his way to the ring, joining Chris.

"I would not discuss the main title situation when there's a Superstar missing." he started, starting those chants again. He continued when it died down. "But since you're stubborn, guess we don't have a choice. Since I still have a rematch clause, I automatically get a rematch. End of situation."

"But John, with all due respect-"

"No! You can't take away my automatic rematch clause. I will use it at Night of Champions, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Hunter then got in John's face, nose to nose, glaring at each other.

"I say let him keep it." Seth said nonchalantly. Everyone turned to him with a shocked expression.

"I mean, it's impossible to get rid of a rematch clause." He then grinned, holding up the case, "Of course, there's always a plan B."

"And going back to what you said, I still have mine. I want to use it too, make it a Triple Threat."

Chris gave him a worried look, "You might want to talk to your dad about that idea." He motioned to Hunter when he said 'dad'. "I mean, it's Brock fucking Lesnar man. And besides, since then, you've…been losing a lot. Let's backtrack for a moment. After losing the belt at Wrestlemaina, you feuded with the Shield with the reformation of Evolution for two months, both matches you lost by the way. Then at Money in the Bank, you failed to win the belt then, losing to John Cena." Chris then extending his arms to the Cenation Leader, John pretending to be shocked. "Continuing on, then at Battleground, you were in the title picture AGAIN, but lost in a Fatal-Four-Way to…John Cena." Chris and John erupted in laughter. "Lastly at Summerslam, you lost to Roman Reigns." He paused for a moment. "So, I would wait to use that rematch clause if I were you. After all, it would be a waste since you keep losing."

"Those mean nothing. Roman Reigns is nothing."

"Yet you lost to him."

"I can still make him disappear. He can join his dear brother."

Roman signaled for his music to play and out he came. He couldn't listen anymore, the Authority speaking ill of himself and Dean, them ignoring Chris' questions and changing topics. He cut through the crowd, eyes locking with Seth. He didn't give a shit about Orton; he cared only about pummeling Seth to the ground and making him confess where Dean is.

He entered the ring, charging right at the weasel. He sent him to the ground, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"WHERE'S DEAN?!" he cried as the other men tried separating the former brothers. "WHERE DID YOU HIDE MY BROTHER?!"

Seth started laughing, "Can't you accept the fact that Ambrose is gone? He's finished Reigns, he's never coming back here. It doesn't matter what I did to him or where he is, he's extinct."

Roman was about to tear Seth apart, but Chris and John held him back.

"Is that what the Authority is about nowadays?" John exclaims, outraged. "Risking the lives of others to show who runs the place? All because little Sethie here lost at Summerslam, you put Dean's life in jeopardy. All for what? To prove a point?"

"To prove I'm better than him, always have been and always will be. He got lucky that night."

"But does risking his life have to be part of it?" Roman asked, finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Why do you care?" Randy interjected.

Roman looked stunned at him, "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"I mean, you did fail at saving him. You claim to be his brother right? Wonder if he blames you. Wonder if he resents you for not rescuing him. How does it feel that the last thing you heard from him was the panic cry of your name?"

Roman growled, trying to get to him, but John and Chris kept him back.

"Alright, you know what?" Hunter started, getting irritated. "Let's just have a six-man tag tonight. Hopefully, that will settle everything."

"Wish you luck Reigns." Seth shrugs, smirking. "You can join your dear dear brother on the extinction list."

Roman lost it. Breaking free from John and Chris, he tackled Seth back to the mat and pummeled him. He couldn't hear anything else, other than his fists connecting with Seth's face.

Eventually, Randy shouted something at Roman, causing him to let up enough for Kane to get Seth out of harms way.

Roman growled, storming around the ring and found the goddamn case. He charged right up to the ropes and chucked it at Seth, glaring at him.

"You better bring it." Roman spat.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Roman sighed at John's question. They were both in the locker room, preparing for the match.

"I mean, given the circumstances and everything. I know you're not one hundred percent."

"If I had to give a percentage on how alright I am, maybe forty?" he sighed. "I honestly…don't know anymore. They're treating this situation like a joke, like they're proud of what they did to Dean. What if…he really is gone?"

"You're losing faith in him. He wouldn't go down like that."

"But…there's always that 'what if' you know? And with the Authority showing no concern, it sickens me."

"Same. I'm not as surprised they don't give a shit, but there's a difference between making a point and what they fucking pulled. I promise you, we will get answers and save Dean."

"It's just…the belt doesn't mean anything to me right now. Sure I would like to be champion one day, but not with what's happening. What I want more than anything right now…is for my brother to be at my side. I want him back, I want him with me. And nothing will stop me for getting the answers I need to find him. Believe that."


	7. Chapter 7

I've read this chapter over and over and I'm not too happy with it, but I'm not too sure how else to write it. I wanted to give an insight on how the girls are feeling about the situation and how they're desperate for answers as well.

Also, I feel bad for having a filler chapter and yet another chapter with no info about Dean. I know you guys want to know just as badly as Roman and everyone else. So as soon as I can, I'll get the next chapter up. Because the next one is an important one for Roman. Can't say more than that;)

* * *

Chris soon joined them in the locker room, watching the rest of the show as they prepared for the main event. Roman wasn't paying much attention to what was going on until he heard Stephanie granting Nikki Bella a Divas title match.

What was with the Authority giving away free title shots?

First Hunter wanted a new number one contender randomly; now Steph's giving Nikki a free title match? Nikki has never wrestled Paige after Summerslam, or even AJ Lee during the woman's second reign as champion. All Nikki did was help Steph win at Summerslam by knocking out her sister. That really shouldn't skyrocket her to a title shot. Even when Seth joined the Authority, he was never granted a title match. He was helped to win the case sure, but he's not being given an actual title match. Then again, with Brock Lesnar holding the belt, he can see the delay in getting Seth in a match with him.

Brie must have agreed with him because about a minute after Steph said that she came out. She looked just as bad if not worse than Dean did when Seth turned. He can almost imagine the pain she must be going through. Sure the three of them thought as each other as brothers, but her and Nikki were literal blood sisters, twins even.

She slowly entered the ring and makes note on what Roman thought of the whole announcement.

"Nikki, you…you haven't done…anything…to deserve a shot. You…don't…deserve it.."

Roman could sense her fear in speaking ill on her sister, he can understand her struggle. This is someone you grew up with, family, and now you have to find the strength to talk back to them. The crowd roared in delight at her, making him smile.

 _Good for you. Stand up for yourself_

"Really now?" Nikki laughed. "And what are you going to do about that?"

Brie hesitated, looking almost fearful. Roman could sense even through the monitor that she truly did not want to fight her sister. But at the same time, a match between them would settle everything.

"..I-I…I want a match…with you.."

Nikki laughed again, loudly. As if the whole suggestion was a joke.

"Really? Really? You really want a match with me? Your poor dear sister?" She paused to get her breath back before continuing. "Hate to break it to you sweet sis, but that's not going to happen. As you just heard, I got a Divas title match to prepare for. So I don't really have time to waste with you."

"Oh, the title shot you got from selling out?"

She was slowly gaining confidence, gaining the strength to talk back to her sister. Roman smiled.

 _There you go_

Nikki glared at her, "What?"

"You. Sold. Out. Just like Rollins. Was this all you wanted? A title shot?"

"It's a lot more than a title shot Brianna." Nikki spat. "It's about being my own person. The whole time you were gone, I was referred to as 'Brie's sister'. I was put into unfair match after unfair match because of your decision to quit. By dumping your pathetic ass, I can be my own identity."

"So this is for attention? For the spotlight?"

Before Nikki could argue, AJ's music hit. She skipped around the ring before entering, glaring at Stephanie.

"Before I address the child," she started, pointing at Nikki, "I think there's something you forgot McMahon. You can't just name someone a contender when they haven't even fought the champion let alone beat them, or even won a contenders match. All this child did was help you win at Summerslam. That shouldn't deserve a title shot."

"Well-"

"Furthermore," AJ continued, cutting Stephanie off, "The twins need to resolve their issue. Let them have a one-on-one match at Night of Champions, let them sort their differences before putting them in the title picture."

"Afraid aren't you AJ?" Nikki spat. "Afraid of more competition?"

"I've never been afraid of more fighters jumping into the fray, what I don't like is handouts. People just being giving chances without any effort or performance that they deserve the handouts. I don't have respect for Sell-Outs."

Nikki gets right into AJ's face, the two nose-to-nose.

"I think it's more her being afraid of me." Brie said, smiling and breaking up the intense stare down. "C'mon sis! Just accept my challenge. Unless you really are scared of me."

Paige then strolled out, the Divas championship sitting on her shoulder as she skipped to the ring.

"I feel since you're all talking about the Divas title, you need its bloody champion." she said matter-of-factly. She walked around Nikki, glaring at her. "You think you deserve a shot? You think you really have what it takes?"

"Of course."

"Then fight me."

Nikki tilts her head.

"It's really quite simple. You and me have a match next week. If you win, then you're added to the title match at Night of Champions. If not, then you don't. Simple." she grinned. She then turned her attention to Brie, "You know what? Let's do the same thing for you sweetheart. Cause why the hell not? You and I will have a match the following Smackdown. Win, you're added. Lose and nothing happens."

"Oh please, she wouldn't last a minute. She'll just up and quit in the middle." Nikki laughed.

Brie cringed, not on purpose but just out of habit.

"In fact, why not quit again? No one missed you when you left the first time so they won't be sad when you leave for good. Besides, you were the more overrated twin due to your goat face of a husband!"

Brie slapped her as soon as the sentence ended. Paige followed it up with a Super Kick when Nikki turned in her direction.

"You and you whiny mouth!" Paige spat. "You think because of your attempt to separate yourself from your sister makes you champion material? Sorry honey, it doesn't work that way. You have to earn a shot by beating me. If you want to be like that scum Rollins, whine and moan to get to the top of the ladder, then fine, be my guest. Know this, you're in for a world of hurt worse than your so called 'past' if you decide to cross my path."

Her and Nikki glare at each other, each waiting for the other to strike first.

"Speaking of the scumbag." AJ piped up. "Maybe you two have some insight on where he took Dean Ambrose."

'We want Ambrose' chants filled the stadium. AJ, Paige and even Brie grinned at that.

"Yeah, we want him too." Brie said, giggling.

"And what makes you think I would know something?" Nikki asked.

"You might not," Paige started, moving her gaze to Stephanie. "But YOU might. Since, you know, your HUSBAND took part in the event."

Stephanie chuckled, "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but I don't have anything for you."

Before another question could be asked, Nikki elbow smashed Paige in the face. AJ and Brie soon jumped in as Stephanie quickly fled the ring. Punches flew everywhere, Brie was fighting he sister as the 'frenemies were going at it.

The twins soon spilled to the outside of the ring. Nikki grabbed Brie and slammed her into the ring post. And again. And again. Then grabbing the dazed woman and throwing her into the barricade near the time keeper's area.

Meanwhile, Paige and AJ were still going at it. The Divas champion got the upperhand with a kick to the midsection. That set her up for the Ram-Paige. Nikki tried sneaking up on her, but Paige was ready. Dodging the Elbow Smash after she hit the Ram-Paige, she kicked the Bella in the midsection, then an idea came up. She bounced off the ropes and performed the Curb Stomp. She posed with the title over Nikki's body, mouthing to the camera, 'I'm coming for you Rollins'.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next one I promised. Again, I'm really sorry for the filler chapter and I know everyone's waiting for news on Dean. Think this chapter helps with that;) Hope you all enjoy:)

* * *

Roman watched the ending to the last segment in shock. Did Paige just…? And AJ and Brie? Too many questions were swirling around about the segment. But one thing he knew; Paige, AJ and Brie all want answers about Dean just as much as he does.

John and Chris left for a bit, leaving him alone in the room. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, with a distinguishable laughter that followed.

"Decent?"

Roman chuckled, "All good Paige!"

She strolled right in the room, AJ and a timid Brie behind her.

"To what do I own the pleasure ladies?"

"Just wanted to check in on you." Paige said.

"I'm doing alright." he sighed.

"We're all sorry we couldn't get some information." AJ apologized.

"Don't worry. I don't expect them to spill anything at this point. Just wish I had somewhat of an idea on his condition and/or his location."

"…I'm sure he's fine." Brie assured. "If I learned anything about him, is that he can survive anything."

Roman chuckled, "True that."

"He might just be hiding out, devising a plan." Paige pointed out. "Just believe in him."

"Always do." he nods, smiling. "But I gotta ask, what was with the Curb Stomp to Nikki?"

Paige shrugged, "To prove a point."

"And that point is..?"

"That he doesn't run things around here. That just because he's got the Authority backing him up, he's not invisible."

Roman nodded, accepting her answer. Although he thinks there's more to it, he decides not to push.

"You do realize that he might cost you your title at Night of Champions." he noted.

"I do, but it's a whatever." she shrugged. "I'll just kick him in the face in retaliation and go after that briefcase."

AJ laughed, "Well anyway, we'll let you get back to preparing for the main event. We just wanted to pop in and check up on you."

"I appreciate that." Roman smiled.

"We'll come running in if things get messy." Paige smiled with Brie nodding in agreement.

Roman honestly didn't want more people involved, but he knew he couldn't sway them.

"Just be careful." he said.

Just then, they all heard Michael Cole freaking out about something. They turned towards the monitor and Roman couldn't believe it.

Summer Rae and Layla were attacking Goldust and Stardust with chairs.

Roman's eyes widened, shocked they were out there and attacking the tag champs. He glanced at Paige, seeing her smirking and AJ and Brie both were very happy.

 _What is this woman planning?_

He looked back to see the girls posing with the Tag Titles. But as he was turning to ask them about that, the girls were gone. He shakes his head and continues getting ready. He just hopes everything works out, and the slight chance Seth or Kane get big headed and accidently admit some information.

One can only hope.

* * *

Roman walked through the audience towards the ring, his mind surrounded with question after question.

 _What the hell is Paige planning?_

 _Is Dean alright?_

 _Are AJ, Summer, Layla and Brie in on Paige's plan?_

 _Is Dean suffering?_

John's music stops his mental list of questions, bringing him back to the present. A present where none of those questions are answered and he's got to continue digging for them.

"It's alright." John whispers to him after he enters the ring. "We'll get something out of them."

Chris follows, then Orton, lastly Seth and Kane.

Roman's fuming. He desperately wants to know where his brother is. If he has to beat Seth senseless like he beat down his brother, then so be it.

He didn't even wait for the bell to set that plan in motion. He charged right at Seth, tackling him with as much power as he could muster. Punch after punch, blow after blow, he just couldn't stop. He heard the other four going at it, but all he cared about was getting Seth to spill.

"Where's my brother?!" he screamed at him. "What did you do to him?!"

Seth suddenly grabbed his wrists, "We still on this? He's gone Reigns! He's gone for good. Why can't you accept that? Why can't you accept you're a failure and couldn't protect him?"

"Where is he?!" Roman tried again. He wasn't taking 'gone' for an answer. Dean has to be somewhere. "Tell me where he is and what you did to him Rollins!"

"You really want to know Reigns?" Seth smirked. "How does it feel to want something so badly? Desperately trying to find answers, but with no avail. To feel you could have done something, but wasn't strong enough."

Roman gasped. That part still hurts him, the fact that he couldn't rescue Dean to begin with. The fact that he failed his brother and now he's God knows where in whatever state Seth and Kane left him in.

"Face it Reigns, you're a failure. He wants nothing to do with you now. You failed to save him that night, you couldn't do the simple thing of protecting him from the Authority. He doesn't deserve to have any allies anyway. He's too much of a problem to handle. No wonder people deserted-"

Roman cut him off with a punch, being able to free one of his hands.

"Don't you dare speak ill of him!"

Seth smirked, "You know I'm right though. I got rid of the problem. Everyone's better off without him."

Roman punched wildly, growling at him. How dare he. How dare he speak of Dean in such a way. Referees soon appeared to separate the men, along with the other four people in the supposed match.

"Ambrose is gone Reigns! Gone and is never coming back!"

Roman glared and tried getting out of the wall that blocked him.

 _Now what?_

* * *

"Goddamnit!"

Roman punched the nearby wall in the locker room once backstage. Once again, nothing. Not a goddamn crack. The same 'he's gone' bull, with the addition of insulting Dean. It hurt, all of it. Everything that came out of Seth's mouth cut him deep. How can Seth easily speak so ill of someone he teamed with for almost two years? Did he really not care about them during their run? Was he just faking everything from the start?

"Calm down Roman."

Roman looked up to realize John entered the room and that he's seated on a bench.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when that slimeball not only insulted my brother, but said he 'got rid of him'? Dean could be fucking dead!"

"He's not Roman!"

"John's right." Chris said as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "You have to have faith in Dean. I'm sure he escaped and is safe somewhere."

"Wouldn't be surprised is this is all a mind-game by the Authority."

"What do you mean?" Roman asked.

"He could be lying to mess with you."

"Lying to mess with me?"

"The Authority knows how close you and Dean are, Seth especially. He could be doing all this to break you."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Chris went to open it to reveal nothing.

"Really? Aren't we old for this prank?" Chris called from the doorway.

"Wait, there's something on the floor." John noted.

Chris looked down to find a folded piece of paper. He snatched it up and closed the door again.

"What is it?" Roman questioned.

"A note it seems."

"Got a crush there Roman?" John smirked.

Chris opens the paper, reading it in confusion.

"What is it?" Roman asked again.

"…A location.."

"A location?!" Roman shot up from the bench, taking the paper and read it.

"Roman?" John asked, worriedly.

"…It…It's a hint…on Dean's location…"


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the late update, a bunch of things happened that delayed this getting posted. Between looking for a job, getting things ready for graduation, redoing my room, it's a lot lol. Hope you guys are enjoying the story and will ride this out til the end:)

* * *

"Make a left here." Dolph directed as he looked at the street names on the road.

Roman nodded and made the turn.

Them, John and Chris are on their way to the location on the note. They immediately got on the plane to the state they were in the Raw after Summerslam and started following the directions Dolph got on his phone.

John was hesitant however. He was concerned this could be a trap by the Authority to ambush them, or a mindgame to play with Roman's emotions. Then again, maybe this was someone who knew information and slipped it to them. The others agreed to go with Roman, so he agreed as well.

"Think he's still at this place?" Chris asked.

"Maybe" Dolph answered. "But the human body can't go long without water so.."

"Don't." Roman grunted, gripping the stirring wheel until his knuckles were white. No…he can't be…but…was he? Are they going to see Dean's dead body at this location? Was that the joke? Did Seth send them the note to find Dean truly gone?

"Rome?" John questioned, concerned.

"…Let's just hope he's safe…and alive. Maybe there are answers when we get there."

* * *

The directions led them to an abandoned office building. It was about a medium sized building, four floors. But the condition doesn't ease Roman. Some of the windows were broken and there was graffiti all over the outside.

This doesn't look good.

"Maybe this was done before this whole thing happened." John tried to assure Roman.

"Who's to say this wasn't done recently?" Chris retorted.

"Not helping." Dolph piped in.

"Let's just search." Roman mumbled, heading into the building.

The inside's just as bad as the outside. Dust and broken glass all over the floor. Roman wondered if the other three levels mirrored this.

"Me and John will take the upper floors." Dolph said.

"Looks like we get the other two." Chris said, smiling.

Dolph and John nodded and headed up the nearby stairs while Chris and Roman started their search on the first floor. After about ten minutes, Roman started getting more worried.

"Chris, what if he's-"

"He's not Roman, don't start going down that path. He's alive and waiting for you. Keep believing in him man, he's not gone."

Roman nodded, having some faith restored, but there's still a small part of him that's thinking he's too late.

"Yo Roman! Look!"

Roman followed Chris's voice and saw a staircase leading down into a basement.

"Shall we?"

"…He could be down there. Let's go." Roman ordered as he started descending the stairs. Chris turned on the light on his phone before he followed. Roman noticed what Chris was doing and got the light on his phone. The room was for the most part empty. There were some boxes here and there, but not much else.

 _Please don't be dead down here Dean._

"Roman! Look!"

Roman turned to see Chris near one of the support beam, aiming the light at the ground.

"Found something?"

"Yeah." He pointed at the ground, specifically at a pair of cuffs.

Wait…cuffs?!

Roman knelt and inspected them. They were defiantly picked at. Were these the ones Dean had that night?! And did he pick them? …Or someone else?

"Oh Roman, found this as well." Chris handed him what looked like a piece of white tape. Roman studied it, realizing it's sports tape. He shined the light on it, eyes widened when he saw 'RR' at one of the corners.

"This is Dean's."

"How do you know?"

"My initials are on it." Roman replied, showing Chris the letters. "Since the split, he started putting my initials on his wrist tape."

"Why?"

"Says it helps him not feel alone. That I'm with him when he goes to fight."

Chris nodded, "Someone must have freed him. The cuffs were tampered with, don't think Dean would have had the strength to do so on his own, or had the tools to begin with."

"Question is…who?"

* * *

 **Raw: September 8, 2014**

Roman was in his locker room, watching the beginning of the show, Chris and Bray in a cage match. His thoughts went to Dean, as it always does at this point. It was only days ago since they found the items, but it only scared him more. Sure Dean was freed, but who's to say he's safe? What if it's just a new captor that's storing him somewhere else, doing God knows what to him? Or maybe Seth and Kane set the whole thing up for a joke, and Dean is somewhere else suffering?

"Rome!"

Roman looked up to see Chris charging into the room, drenched in sweat.

"What's up man?"

"It's Bray. He brought up Dean."

Roman shot out of the chair, "What?!"

"As he's posing over me in whatever that's called that he does as he's music's playing. He leans a little close to my ear and whispers that he has a message for you."

"And that would be what exactly?"

"In English, since he loves his riddles, you'll never find Dean and only he can."

"Like hell he will." Roman growls. "He's not finding my brother before me."

Chris nods, "We'll find him Rome, don't worry. Anyway, I gotta go get checked by the medics, but good luck in your match tonight man."

Roman thanks him as he leaved the room. As he gets ready and watches the rest of the show, he cannot for the life of him stop worrying about Dean. He feels he's running out of time, now with Bray getting involved and no other clues about his brother.

 _Wait. What if…Bray has him?!_

It doesn't seem farfetched. Bray could have been the one that got Dean out of the office building. But…if that was the case then why hint to Chris that he's still out there? Mindgame maybe? Bray's known for that. He could have said that to make him think Dean can still be found, that all hope is not lost.

He tried then focusing on the show, just something to take his mind off of everything, if briefly. Dolph one-upping the Miz with some embarrassing photos of him and Damien, Summer and Layla attacking Goldust and Stardust, stealing the tag belts after the beatdown and Paige unfortunately losing to Nikki so now the Divas title match at Night of Champions is a Triple Threat with them and AJ Lee.

He's relieved that Seth didn't make an appearance during the match or afterwards. He however did have some words after his match with Truth about him, Dean and even Paige. Neither he nor she came out during it; she was probably with the medics while he just didn't care at this point. His chance will come at Night of Champions, since there was an announcement that he and Seth would be fighting then. That and that he's guaranteeing on him coming out during his Summerslam rematch with Orton since no one from that family travels alone.

* * *

He walked out first when the main event rolled around. He climbed over the barricade, posing on one of the turnbuckles and watched the stage for Orton. And like he guessed, he was flanked by Seth and Kane. He scowled as Orton entered the ring, all three of them with this smirk, like they're proud of what they've done.

How dare they. How fucking dare they. Smiling when Dean is who knows where, possibly suffering, or worse. So happy for what they did.

As soon as Orton was in the ring, Roman bolted. Speared him right to the mat and unleashed blow after blow on anywhere he could reach. Seth and Kane quickly pried Roman off, but the numbers became even when he saw some familiar figures. One being a blur of purple and black, another having ramen-noodle hair. He looked to see Dolph and Paige going at it with Seth and Kane. John, AJ Lee and even Brie Bella got involved at some point as well. Dolph and John went after Kane, the friendenemies attacked Seth, leaving Randy for Brie and Roman.

Things were going well until the lights went out. As Roman's looking around confused, he suddenly feels pain in his back, the familiar feeling of steel. More hits until he was curled on the mat, withering in familiar pain. When the lights come back, everyone is laid out, some in the ring with him like Paige and Seth and the rest outside.

Roman glances at the stage, seeing the Wyatt Family up there, Bray in his rocking chair, seemingly petting something. Luke and Erick were just standing at either side of him, emotionless as Bray's laughing. What could he be laughing about?

Unless…

Roman studies the stage more, and it causes him to go into panic mode.

No…no fucking way…

It…it can't be…

What Bray was petting, what was sitting in his lap….was Dean's leather jacket.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm not too happy with how this turned out, but I really don't know how else to write it. I thank everyone for reading and reviewing, I honestly was blown away with all the comments:) Only a few chapters left to go, guesses are always welcome:D Hope you enjoy:)

* * *

What…the…fuck?

That's the question Roman's asked himself all week. Others started pilling in.

What the fuck was that?

Does Bray really have Dean?

For what purpose?

Or is this a mind game to throw him off?

Roman's even more worried about his brother now that Bray Wyatt is involved somehow. There's no telling what Bray's doing to him off camera.

Then again, what if Bray doesn't really have him? If that's the case, then where is he?

He requested a match with the leader of the Wyatt Family on the next Raw, hoping he could get kind of answer. But knowing his track record lately, he's not holding his breath.

* * *

 **Raw: September 15** **th** **, 2014**

Was he not right?

Bray cut a promo after he, Luke and Erick decimated Big Show after his own match against Seth, who scurried away as soon as the lights went out. Bray took the mic and started his riddle filled speech.

"The great story this month is the one with the Great Lunatic Fringe going missing. I knew Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns would have trouble with him. He's…so different from them. Scarred by the outside world, unwanted by everyone around him. The Shield made him feel accepted, wanted. But, all good things must end. And Seth only broke him more by attacking him with the chair. He's swimming in darkness. He's always been alone and afraid. Trusting people is never easy, especially for someone like Dean Ambrose, and Seth snapped that trust like a twig. Who's to say you won't do the same Roman? Who's to say you won't abandon him like all the others that have in the past? Or…maybe you already did."

He laughs.

"I mean, maybe you purposely didn't pull him out of the trunk and this whole thing is a facade. Maybe you're just like everyone else in his life. As soon as you have what you want from him or if he's fulfilled his purpose to you, you throw him to the curb like trash, leaving a knife right in his heart. But…maybe you are indeed true to your word, to which I say what a horrible brother you are! You couldn't protect him! And now he could be gone forever thanks to you! That's why…I'm joining this hunt as well. I can protect him far better than you EVER could Roman. My brothers and I will keep him safe. He's floated in the darkness for far too long. It's time he's pulled out and freed. And I will take great pleasure…of taking him from you."

He laughs once more before the lights go out in typical Wyatt fashion.

Boy can Roman not wait to get his hands on him.

* * *

After watching Paige lose to Brie with help from AJ Lee, now making the Divas title match a Fatal-Four-Way, and the two beating up the champion, as well as the other matches, it was time for the main event.

Him and Bray fucking Wyatt.

He headed out first, and then watched the family slowly walk down the ramp. That fucking smirk, even with only the lantern for light, he can see that smirk and want nothing more than to rip it off his face.

The lights came back on, Bray whispered something to Luke and Erick before entering the ring. He's laughing, he's fucking laughing. Roman couldn't even wait for the bell and charged right at the Eater of Worlds. Bray was able to dodge and strike him with a vicious clothesline as he turned around. He then pushed The Big Dog into a corner, punching at his body until the ref backed him off. He then whipped into the opposite corner, repeating the hits. After a toss into the center, Bray followed it up with a Running Senton.

"You call yourself a hero?" Bray taunted, going for another Running Senton, but Roman rolls out of the way.

"Yes I do." he answers, punching him, then Irish Whipping him into a corner. Nine clothesline shots before letting him out, only to slap him to the ground. Bray quickly got up, only to enter a Samoan Drop. After getting to the ropes, he was then hit with the Apron Dropkick.

"Where was this aggression that night?" Bray asked him when he got back in the ring. "Where was this Roman the night your brother was taken?"

Roman didn't answer, couldn't answer. He honestly didn't know. He glanced to see Erick getting on the apron. He chased over only for him to jump off, allowing Bray to hit him from behind. Punch after punch at the back of his head until the ref separated them.

"Where did that strength go?" Bray taunted again. "Why couldn't you protect your brother? Why did you fail him?"

Roman growled, launching for a Superman Punch. Once it connected and Bray bouncing on the mat, Luke and Erick stormed in the ring, attacking him. He heard the bell go off, but couldn't bring himself to care. All he could do was shield himself from their hits, waiting for an opening. Once that opening was found, he unleashed hell on the Wyatts, spearing as many times as he could. Suddenly, the lights went out, save for a spotlight on Roman. Can't be a Wyatt trick, they were already out. He then notices something up with the titantron, random numbers and letters were popping up all over the screen. There were also static noises, could the titantron be broken?

Soon, the letters started colliding together, creating words. The words then formed sentences, sentences that shocked him to his core:

 _Roman, worry no more_

 _All your fears will disappear_

 _Come Night of Champions_

The lights then returned, and in front of him on the ground was one of Dean's merchandise hoodies with a note laying on top:

 _Just a few more days Romie_

 _Then all will be well:)_

What the hell is this?


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this. Started a new job a while ago and trying to adjust to the new routine if you will. I wanted to get this up for so long, but family events and other things got in the way. This is not the end of the story, there are more parts to come, bonus chapters if you will. I'll explain more at the end of this, giving you guys a clue as to what to expect. After this...I'm not sure. Got some ideas floating around lolXD Anyway, enjoy:)

* * *

Roman just stared at the note, in complete shock.

Can this really be…?

Has to be. There's no other explanation.

This has to be regarding Dean. Has to be.

 _Have you finally been found? ..Are you safe?_

Once he made it backstage, he was bombarded with people, all asking about the note and what happened out there. He handed the note to the nearest person, who ended up being John.

"….Holy shit." John whispered. "This is huge."

"Yeah…"

"Just five more days Rome."

"Five more days…" he sighed happily.

Five, just five more days until this whole situations ends. Five more days until he's reunited with his brother.

Five more days…for relief.

* * *

 **Night of Champions: September 21, 2014**

Roman was all ready, ready to finally end this. Their match was fourth on the card. He watched the other matches; Summer and Layla shocking the world by winning the Tag titles to start off the show, Sheamus and Miz both retaining the United States and Intercontinental titles respectively. He wanted to check on Dolph, but his match was next.

He wondered about what happened on Raw, with the message on the titantron and the note in the ring with Dean's hoodie.

Was he really found?

Or would he be brought unconscious by someone else?

Or…was this all a trick to begin with and Dean wasn't found at all?

"Thinking too much over there Rome." John chuckled as he approached the Samoan in the locker room.

"Habit." Roman shrugged.

"Don't blame you, with everything going on."

"Is this…all a trick though? There's a chance this is all a prank and Dean wasn't found."

"Can't say really. I mean, anything can happen here, so I wouldn't be surprised if his music plays and he doesn't show. Or even someone dressing as him to foul you."

"They're not that smart for the second option." Roman laughed.

"Point." John laughed as well. "Let's just see what happens. I got your back if things start getting messy."

"Thanks man."

He left the room and headed for the ring.

 _Please go well._

* * *

Roman made his entrance first, walking through the crowd who were all encouraging him, hoping he would beat the crap out of Seth for everything he did. He hopped over the barricade, did his pose on the turnbuckle as he entered the ring. He was ready.

After a bit, Seth's music hit and out he came, that briefcase and shit eating grin. And, as always at this point, Uncle Kane is with him. Of course, little Seth can't do anything by himself. He motioned for a microphone.

Why not expose this?

"Yo Rollins! When I called you a little brother, I didn't mean for you to take it literally."

Seth and Kane paused at the end of the ramp, confused.

"Why do you have to have him around all the time? Can't you fight on your own?"

He smiled at Seth's pissed off face, speaking again after some moments.

"Fight me like a man Rollins. Like the one you were that night you took Dean from me." He paused, collecting himself before smirking. "Then again, that's not what you really are huh?"

That set him off, pacing angrily back and forth in front of the ramp. Kane tried calming him down, but it was a futile effort as Seth started yelling at him to leave.

"I don't need you! I got this!"

Kane held his hand up defensively and walked back up the ramp to loud cheers from the crowd.

Seth then got in the ring, smirking at the Big Dog.

"I will end you!" Seth shouted at him. Roman almost charged at him right then, but decided not to, as that's probably what Seth wanted. Getting him angered to the point of starting a brawl without the bell ringing, signaling the match never starting. He didn't want that, he wanted it recorded in the books. Him beating Seth Rollins. Him beating the man who kidnapped Dean Ambrose and did who knows what to him. The man who destroyed the Shield, destroyed a brotherhood.

The bell rings, the battle has started.

Roman wasted little time as he charged right at his former ally.

Seth anticipated this and sidestepped, causing Roman to collide with the ring post. As he sat there on his knees, Seth started stomping on his back until the ref pulled him off. Seth then pulled Roman away from the corner and pinned him for a quick one count. Seth pushes him into another corner and punches him until again the ref separates the men. Roman slapped him as soon as Seth comes near him, but Seth fired back with a right hand.

"That all you got Reigns?!" Seth mocked.

Roman growled and grabbed Seth's legs, knocking him to the ground. He straddled his waist and unleashed punch after punch at his face. Seth was able to switch their position and threw his own punches. He got off and grabbed Roman for a Suplex. He then rolls up and performs another, starting the Three Amigos. Once the third hit, Seth immediately went for a headlock. Roman tried fighting out, but couldn't once Seth's legs went around his waist. Roman was fading when he heard a familiar voice shout at him.

" _Ro!"_

It was Dean. Dean's panic filled cry when the car drove away. He can't give up, he needed to fight back.

He needed to win this for his brother.

He got on his stomach and stood, slamming Seth into the mat to break the hold. Dean's voice gave him momentum, bouncing Seth all over the ring. Punch after punch, clothesline after clothesline, anything to deal damage to his former ally. He got Seth into a corner, performing his ten clothesline shots, following it up with a hard slap to send Seth to the mat.

Seth crawled to the rope, unintentionally setting up Roman's next move. The Samoan left the ring and hit Seth with the Apron Dropkick. Roman quickly got back in the ring and pinned Seth for a one count. He then applied a Sleeper of his own, smiling as Seth flopped about, elbowing him in an attempt to get away.

Seth got up, elbowing Roman in the chest to break the hold. As Roman bent over, Seth ran to the ropes then back and performed the Sling Blade. Followed it up with a kick to the head for the pin.

One

Two

Kickout.

Seth growled in frustration, going for another headlock.

"Just give up Reigns!" he shouted. "You can't win!"

" _Ro!"_

Roman heard that cry again, the cry of his brother.

 _Dean.._

He stood, colliding Seth's back to a corner to break the hold. He can't stop now, he has to fight on, for _him_.

He followed it up with setting Seth on the top, going for a Superplex. Seth fought back, striking Roman's spine until he was able to flip over him. He then lifted the two hundred and sixty nine pound Samoan and Powerbombed him into the opposite turnbuckle.

One

Two

Th- Kickout

Seth was getting frustrated.

"Stay down!" he shouted, smacking Roman's head.

Seth then started backing up, eyeing Roman like a hawk. He's preparing for the Curb Stomp to end the match.

"Get up! Get up!" he called.

But before he could even move forward, a loud car horn was heard.

Seth looked around, seeing something happening on the titantron. A small car was driving from the parking lot to the stage area. The windows were tainted, making it hard to tell who was driving. The car soon appeared next to the stage. Once the door opened, and the driver emerged, Seth could not believe his eyes.

Dean

Fucking

Ambrose

The crowd roared in cheers as his music and video started playing, but Seth couldn't even make a noise. How the hell did he escape?! How the hell was he even alive?! He left him to die!

Dean grinned as he slowly headed for the ring. He would have rushed, but he would cause a DQ and knew Roman wanted a clean win on the scumbag. He didn't want to mess this up for his brother.

Seth found his voice and started shouting at Dean from the ropes, Dean's response is only the grin. As soon as Seth turned though, he walked right into a Superman Punch, which was followed by a Spear.

One

Two

Three

Dean's grin grew wider as the bell rang and Roman's hand was raised in victory. He got in and stared at his former brother's beaten body. He then went wild, punching Seth all over the place.

"Thought you could get rid of me huh?!" Dean shouted. After a Dirty Deeds to the mat, he tossed Seth out of the ring.

The brothers then looked at each other as if they have been separated for years. Roman was practically in tears at this point, so happy to see his brother alive. Could this…really be him though? Is it too good to be true?

Roman slowly approached the other man, hesitantly placing a hand in the dirty blonde hair.

…This is real. Dean Ambrose was standing in front of him, alive and well.

Roman couldn't hold back anymore. He sobbed as he hugged the smaller man tightly in his arms. He felt Dean return the embrace just as tightly. The crowd was still cheering loudly at the brothers reuniting.

"Dean.." Roman sobbed, fisting his hands into Dean's shirt.

"Ro.."

It felt so good to hear that voice not in panic and fear.

"You're safe. Thank God you're safe."

Roman held him as tightly as he could, afraid this was a trick and Dean would vanish into thin air.

Dean's alive. He's alive and safe at long last.

* * *

What did you guys think? I still don't think I'm writing matches very well, but I didn't know what else to do:( But the next chapter will be a flashback to the kidnapping, what Seth and Kane did to Dean, among with other visitors:3 Also, Dean telling Roman the story as well as...more insight to the events from others. Can't say more than that:3


	12. Chapter 12

Here it is, the chapter you were waiting for! The chapter of what happened to Dean after Seth and Kane sped off with him.

Let me know what you think, and there's two more chapters after this so hang on tight!:)

* * *

 _*Flashback: August 18_ _th_ _2014_

Dean could hear the engine start, the car speeding away and out of the parking lot.

"Ro!" he screamed, trying with all his strength to get the lid open and out. After several attempts, he slumped to the floor, exhausted and spent.

"Ro…" he panted.

How could he let this happen? How could he allow that slimeball to do this?

As the drive progresses, he started to fade, finding it hard to stay awake.

"….I'm sorry…Ro…"

Eventually, he noticed in his haze that the car stopped.

 _Must have found the stashing point_

He was vaguely aware of someone grabbing him and carrying him into a building. Was probably Kane since he heard Seth's voice somewhere near him. He couldn't make out words, but could distinguish the voice.

He then felt them heading down stairs, then setting him against a pole and removing his cuffs, only to recuff him against the pole. He was so out of it he couldn't fight back. Only barely register what Seth was saying to him.

"I'm finally rid of you. No more of your fucking face. No one will find you. Hell, they won't even search for you. You'd be better off rotting down here."

He then hears Kane mummer something about leaving and heard footsteps heading up the stairs, leaving him alone. He tries tugging the chain, trying with all his dwindling might to somehow break the cuffs, but nothing. No matter how he twists and jerks at the chain, nothing happens. He slumps down, panting, his vision going.

"I'm…sorry…Ro.."

He closes his eyes, his strength gone. Roman will come…won't he?

* * *

About an hour after Dean passes out, two people arrive at the building and rush inside.

"You sure he's here?" one asked.

"Yeah." the other answered.

"How?"

"Just…sense it. I sense him here."

The two searched the first floor for a bit with no luck until one found stairs leading to the basement.

"Hey! Found something!"

"What?"

Stairs leading to a basement."

The other joined and the two looked at the darkened stairwell.

"…Should we?"

"Gotta check everywhere. There a light switch or something?"

The one tried flipping a switch, but no light appeared.

"Doesn't work." They then pulled out their phone and turned on the flashlight.

The two descended the stairs, not knowing what they'll find down there. The one with the flashlight scanned the area once they reached the bottom. Once it found something, they both were shocked.

There sat an unconscious and beat up Dean Ambrose, bound to one of the poles in the room.

"Mox!" one shouted, rushing towards the Lunatic. They shook the other man's shoulders, trying to wake him up.

"Mox, wake up!"

Dean didn't react to what was happening.

"Shit." They went behind Dean to try and free him.

"Bay! I need light! Hurry!"

Bayley quickly rushed over and shined the light on the cuffs.

"Here Solomon."

"Thanks."

He tugged at the chain, letting out a frustrated noise when it wasn't showing signs of breaking. He then pulled out a tool from his pocket and picked at the lock.

Bayley glanced at Dean, seeing him move slightly.

"You're okay." she assured him, cupping his face with her free hand. "We're here to get you out."

Dean's only response was a sigh.

"Fucking thing." Solomon spat as he's second idea failed. "Just break already."

The two then felt another presence joining them. They looked up to see two more figures standing a few inches from them, a third by the stairs.

"Who are you?!" Solomon spat.

"Relax." one answered.

Bayley recognized the voice, shining the light the see the person clearer.

"Bray? What are you doing here?"

"Same reason you are."

He motioned for the other figure to move. The person, Luke Harper, did so, walking behind the pole and pulled out a key. As he was uncuffing the dirty blonde, Bray approached Dean, knelling in front of him as Bayley stood and took steps back.

"Everything's alright Little Lamb." he whispered, placing his own hand on Dean's face.

He smiled when Dean's eyes opened slightly.

"It's alright to sleep Lamb, you need your strength."

As soon as the cuffs were off, Bray picked up the barely conscious Lunatic, surprised he leaned towards him rather than away. Poor thing, going through what he did tonight. He doubt Roman would do much to find him. Was probably crying about his long lost brother right now and not taking immediate action.

But none of that now, he needs to get Dean to safety. He gently placed him in the arms of Solomon, who looked about ready to bite his head off.

"You're both in NXT correct?"

"Y-Yes." Bayley stammered. "I'm Bayley and that's Solomon Crowe.

Bray nodded, "Keep him safe until the Night of Champions show. He should be fine with you two in Florida until then."

As Bray turned to leave with Luke and Erick, the other man by the stairs, Bayley's timid voice stopped him.

"I sense you want to protect him yourself. Why trust us with that task?"

Bray sighed, "It's too risky for me and my brothers to do so. Someone of the Authority could spot one of us with Dean and that would cause a bunch of problems, problems I want to avoid…for his sake. Him being with you two, far from their eyes, I know he's safe. It's for the best."

"What's with the 'Little Lamb' bullshit?" Solomon spat, holding Dean closer to his body.

"Just a nickname, nothing more." Bray shrugged. "Oh, one more thing. Don't contact anyone on the main roster about this, especially that so called 'brother' of his."

"Roman? Why not?" Bayley asked.

"Like I mentioned before, would cause more trouble that's not wanted. Trust me, it's better to lay low until the pay-per-view."

Bayley sighed in defeat. "If that's the only choice we have. We'll take good care of him."

Bray smiled, trying to leave once more, but this time Solomon spoke up.

"Why are you helping him?"

Bray didn't turn to meet his heated gaze, "…I have a soft spot for him. And I don't think the Brute is caring for him right."

And without further explanation, he left, Luke and Erick following behind.

"Let's see the Brute handle this." Bray mumbled as they left the building.

Luke was confused, what was Bray planning?


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter! Only one more after until the story is over!

It's so weird to think that this will end soon. This is my first chapter fic(or at least the first I put a lot of thought and effort too lol). I want to thank everyone for reading and commenting on this story. It means a lot to me and it warms my heart to know that you guys are interested in this story. Who knows? Maybe there's a sequel in the works;)

Anyway, enjoy and let me know your thoughts!

* * *

"I woke up the next morning in an apartment bedroom. Bayley and Sami explained what happened and helped me get ready for tonight."

Roman just stared wide eyed at Dean.

They were in their hotel room; Dean just finished telling the story of what happened that night.

He couldn't believe any of it. Bayley and Solomon were there? …And…Bray? The fuck was Bray there?!

"Ro? You okay?"

Dean's worried voice brought Roman out of his thoughts.

"Just…why was Bray there? What purpose was there for him to show up and help free you?" He stood from the bed the two were laying on and paced the room. That question was bouncing around in his head.

Why? Why? Why?

"I don't have the answer to that Ro." Dean replied. "I passed out before the question could be addressed. I know Sami would ask such a thing, he and I go way back."

But Roman stopped listening after the 'I passed out' part of the sentence.

"But why Dean!? Why was he there and why did he help you?!"

"Ro.." Dean stood and got in front of his brother, slamming their foreheads together. This usually calmed either of them down when they were worked up about something.

"Uce.." Roman sighed.

"Ro, it's okay." Dean whispered. "We'll find out soon I'm sure. It's not like Bray to do something without a valid reason. He doesn't leave anything unfinished, and I have a feeling he's not done yet."

"I know that, but I can't help but wonder why he did anything he did that night. I…" he paused, hugging Dean tightly. "I was so scared for you. I thought you were either being tortured, suffering…or were dead. I wasn't getting any answers on your whereabouts or your condition, and the more I received no straight answer, the more those dark thoughts surfaced. The thought of losing you Dean…I…I couldn't bare it. I can't bare or even entertain the notion."

Dean's heart broke hearing that, as well as hearing Roman's sobs once he was finished. He didn't mean to cause his brother so much pain and fear. He hugged back as tightly, rubbing Roman's back to try and ease him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I should have been stronger. If I was, then none of this would have happened."

Roman pulled back, his tear-filled eyes looking at the sad blue in front of him. Why was Dean apologizing?

"You don't have to apologize, you did nothing wrong. If anything, I should for not getting you to safety to begin with." He let out a defeated sigh. "If I had just grabbed you and ran right after I speared Kane in the ring, then all of this could have been avoided."

"Ro.."

"I'm so sorry for everything Dean." He hugged his brother again, hiding his guilty face in the crook of Dean's neck.

"I'm sorry." he repeated, trying to hide the fact he was crying again.

Dean heard the sobs once more and felt terrible.

"Hey, Big Dog." Dean eased, patting Roman's head. "It's alright, everything is okay now."

Roman looked up at him, "But Dean, I-"

"You nothing, it's okay. You did your best, I did mine. We can't change the past, only look towards the future."

Roman chuckled, "You sound like Cena man."

Dean laughed, "Can't help it, he has such quotable lines."

"Still…I will make Seth pay for this. Him and Kane both."

"Thought tonight was the revenge fight."

"It's a series Uce. Tonight was the appetizer. What they did…I just…they need more punishment. I can't let them get away so easily for what they did to you."

Dean grinned, "I want in. Ain't going to let them get away either."

"Of course." Roman smiled. Although he's so happy to have his brother back, safe in his arms and away from that building, something is still not sitting right with him.

Dean noticed the change, "Ro? You alright?"

"Just…going back to the Bray thing. It just…worries me that he helped you. I want to know what he's plan is, what he hopes to gain from all this."

"We'll find out Ro. Like I said, he always finishes what he starts, and always backs up his attack with reasons."

But…what is the finish?

What's Bray's ultimate goal?

…Does it have to do with Dean?

Roman shook his head, he didn't want to think about this anymore.

"H-Hey Ro, I-"

"Come on, let's head to bed."

Dean hesitated, but agreed. It was getting late and he sensed that Roman didn't want to discuss the situation any further than what was already said.

They got changed and ready for bed. Roman wanted to share a bed with Dean, despite there being two beds. Dean obliged, knowing why Roman wanted to share. It's been so long since they did so, and with what happened, Roman wanted to know Dean was with him.

As he listened to Roman's quiet snores, the Samoan's arm holding the smaller man protectively, Dean's mind was plagued with the one question he wanted to ask the other man. The one question that he wanted an answer to, but was worried it would ruin everything they had. The one question…that can change everything.

 _Why did you go to Seth, when you know he wouldn't answer you?_

* * *

Meanwhile…in another hotel room…


	14. Chapter 14

This is the end! I'm really sad this story is over, but it was so much fun to write and share with everyone. Thank you to everyone, your comments kept me going and made me see that my writing is not as bad as I thought. I know I'm not the best, but it's nice to see comments liking the story and theories about what will happen next. It made my day and encouraged me to keep going and finish.

Anyway, enjoy the finale!:)

* * *

"Bray, what are you planning?"

Bray looked over at his brothers-in-arms, smirking. "Whatever do you mean Luke?"

The two were outside on the balcony as their third ally, Erick Rowan, was sleeping peacefully in one of the beds.

"You know what I mean." Luke replied as a breeze rolls by them. "With the whole 'rescuing Dean' thing."

Bray chuckled, "Thought I made that reason very clear."

"Nothing with you is clear as glass. It's more a thick fog if anything."

Both men chuckled.

"But really, why the sudden interest in Dean?"

"…It's not a sudden thing. I've…always had a soft spot for him. Since our feud with the Shield earlier this year."

"You sensed something huh?"

"Kind of. I sensed how close he was to them, like they were a light for him. Then with Seth attacking them, the light seemed to dim. He seemed more distant, not wanting to make allies with others."

"His trust seemed to disappear you mean. But he still was close to Roman."

"True, but I'm not sure that's the case anymore, not with what just happened."

"At Money in the Bank?"

"Leading to it. Notice Roman barely came out to assist his so called brother. During the contract match, Roman didn't come out and help against Kane when he came out to assist Seth."

Luke pondered for a moment, "..Alright. True, maybe he could have came out to even the interference odds. But maybe he thought it was Dean's match and Dean can fight his own battles."

"Yes, very true. But still, when there's interference, why not make the fight even?"

"Point there."

"Anyway, then at Battleground, the brute didn't come out to help Dean at all. Not when security threw him out of the building, not when Seth was talking ill of him, and not when he returned and attacked Seth, nothing. Only concerning himself with his title match later on in the night."

"But he did come out at Summerslam to nullify Kane." Luke countered. "And he appeared the night after trying to help Dean against Seth and Kane so where are you going with this?"

"Notice the word you just said there. Trying. He tried and failed at saving his brother. Take that whole time Dean was gone, how did Roman respond?"

Luke took a few moments to remember. His eyes went wide with the realization. "…Pester the Authority for answers."

"Exactly. He went to the enemy, hoping he would make them spill everything. Why not get aid from people outside the company? Like the police and such."

"Maybe he wanted to play hero and save Dean himself."

"Not everyone can handle the pressure a cape holds."

Both were silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Luke pondered more on Bray's words. Seemed he was testing the friendship Dean and Roman shared and wanted to see how far Roman would go for him. It still doesn't really explain the rescuing. Unless…Bray feared Roman would take to long and Dean would….be no more. He wondered if there was more to the rescuing.

"You're wondering why I saved Dean huh?"

Luke didn't seem surprised, Bray always seemed to pinpoint the exact thing that was bothering him.

"You didn't exactly answer the question."

"Like I said, have a soft spot for him. Wanted him safe, nothing more or less about it."

"You want to be his light."

Bray looked away, staring into the distance. Maybe he did. He often worried with all the arguing the three were having at the time that Dean would be left in the dust. That the two would abandon him, throw him away like trash. Seth did, who's the say Roman won't as well?

Luke could sense Bray didn't want to discuss more, and/or maybe not having an exact answer himself. So he changed topics.

"Going back to Roman, you think he can't play the hero role well?"

Bray nods, "Yes. He thought more with his heart than his head. This experience proves that."

"So…what happens now?"

Bray laughs.

"Now, we test further. Wonder how he would respond…when his brother is a target…of the Eater of Worlds."


End file.
